Yami Yugi (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Yami Yugi is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yami Yugi, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Black Gate Keys are required to Duel Yami Yugi at the Gate. The special event Epic Yami has Yami Yugi use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Biography When Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links is started after it is successfully downloaded in its entirety, Kaiba will appear, being prepared to defeat Yami Yugi in a Duel. Yugi will mutter "Kaiba..." before declaring that he cannot afford to lose. Depending on the player's choice, either he or Seto Kaiba can then be utilized in the subsequent tutorial Duel. After Kaiba concludes his global announcement in Duel World, if the player had previously chosen Yami Yugi as their initial character, Yami Yugi will appear in Duel World at this point; otherwise, he will only appear after the player reaches Stage 15. In either case, he notes that "this is the new venue for Dueling..." and thus the place to determine who will be the Duel World King. He then asserts to the player that he never runs from a challenge, before declaring that he will compete with all of his strength to prove that he is a true Duelist. (Yugi's dialogue ends at this point, unless the player had chosen Yugi as their initial character, in which case Yugi also declares that he'll compete alongside his 'dear friend', "Dark Magician".) Seto Kaiba route If the player chooses Seto Kaiba as their initial character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links, they will also encounter the following instances of unique dialogue, as they attempt to unlock Yami Yugi as a playable character. * Until the player has already defeated Yami Yugi at least once in a non-tutorial Duel, whenever they challenge him to a Duel, Yugi will realize that he himself is the "boss" of Stage 15. He then declares that a Duelist must always fight with his heart, so he will not go easy on the player. He also adds that if the player is a true Duelist, he expects nothing more than their best strategies. * Until the player has already defeated Yami Yugi at least once in a non-tutorial Duel, whenever they lose to him, the latter will state that it's clear the player has much to learn. He then reminds the player to believe in the heart of the cards, as it will never mislead the player, and that he looks forward to his next Duel with the player. * When Yami Yugi loses to the player for the first time (in a non-tutorial Duel), he congratulates the player and acknowledges that they defeated him. He then states the player can now proceed further ahead, but also promises that he'll catch up so he can Duel the player again. At that time, he concludes, the both of them should create an incredible Duel for the ages. * When the player claims their final unclaimed reward for Yami Yugi's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Yami Yugi again, who reveals that the reason he keeps Dueling is because there's something waiting for him at the end of the road, although he admits he does not know what that "something" is. However, he proclaims that a true Duelist keeps fighting to find the answer, and says that his friend will help him: "Dark Magician". Gallery Profile-DULI-YamiYugi.png | Profile Icon-DULI-YamiYugiSilhouette.png | Silhouette CutIn-DULI-YamiYugi.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-YamiYugi.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-YamiYugi.png | Defeat Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Showdown! Level 50 Skill: "Divine Advent" (At the beginning of turn 5 and onward, Yami Yugi plays "Obelisk, the Tormentor," "Slifer the Sky Dragon," or "The Winged Dragon of Ra" on his side of the field.) Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Blue-Eyes Cup Skill: "True Master of Magicians" (If your team has less than 3000 Life Points, set one "Magical Dimension" from outside the deck.) Epic Yami Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yami Yugi reach a certain Level. Main release Beta release Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Yami Yugi, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. When dueling against Level 40 Epic Yami, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Seto Kaiba *When starting a Duel with Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi announces "Kaiba! I will defeat you!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Kaiba..." followed by "You will never win if you give in to hatred." ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Yami Yugi announces "Let's Duel, Joey!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "You win, Joey!" followed by "You have shown that you are a true Duelist!" ;Mai Valentine *When starting a Duel with Mai Valentine, Yami Yugi announces "Mai, you are no match for me." **When he wins the Duel, he says "Mai, you taught me a lot today. And for that, I thank you." followed by "I had to confront my own fears and weaknesses, or I could never have defeated you." ;Yugi Muto *When starting a Duel with Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi announces "This battle will determine my destiny." followed by "Let's Duel, my friend!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "You have defeated me, my friend." ;Weevil Underwood *When winning a Duel against Weevil Underwood, Yami Yugi says "True champions play with honor, Weevil!" ;Yami Marik *When starting a Duel with Yami Marik, Yami Yugi announces "Marik...I will never allow you to win!" followed by "I will send you back to the darkness!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "I wouldn't have been victorious had it not been for the help of my cards and my friends." followed by "Thank you!" ;Yami Bakura *When starting a Duel with Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi announces "Your evil comes to an end, Bakura!" ;Maximillion Pegasus *When starting a Duel with Maximillion Pegasus, Yami Yugi announces "Pegasus! I promise to win this Duel!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Yami Yugi Summons "Black Luster Soldier", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "The forces of light and darkness intertwine!" followed by "I open the gates of chaos!" then followed by "Bring forth Black Luster Soldier!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Black Luster Soldier" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Black Luster Soldier" being Summoned plays afterwards. *When Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" (except Arkana's "Dark Magician"), a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "My ever-faithful companion, Dark Magician!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Dark Magician" (except Arkana's "Dark Magician") during that Duel, a cutscene of "Dark Magician" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Dark Magician!" followed by "Dark Magic Attack!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Slifer the Sky Dragon", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon an Egyptian God!" followed by "I call forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Slifer the Sky Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Slifer the Sky Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Slifer, attack!" followed by "Thunderforce Attack!" **When Yami Yugi activates the effect of that monster when the opponent Normal Summons a monster, he announces "Slifer's effect activates!" followed by "Lightning Blast!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Magician of Black Chaos", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I call upon Magician of Black Chaos!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Magician of Black Chaos will take you down!" followed by "Chaos Scepter Blast!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I summon an Egyptian God." followed by "I call forth, Obelisk the Tormentor!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Obelisk, attack!" followed by "Fist of Fate!" **When Yami Yugi activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Obelisk's effect activates!" followed by "Fist of Fury!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I call forth The Winged Dragon of Ra!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ra, attack!" followed by "Blaze Cannon!" **When Yami Yugi activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "Ra's effect activates!" **When Yami Yugi activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "Ra's effect activates." followed by "Immortal Phoenix!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician Girl", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "The great Dark Magician has a disciple who can more than hold her own!" followed by "Say hello to Dark Magician Girl!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Dark Magician Girl!" followed by "Dark Burning Attack!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Kuriboh" a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "My furry friend may appear weak, but you should never judge a book by its cover." followed by "I Summon Kuriboh!" **When Yami Yugi activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Kuriboh explodes at the slightest touch." followed by "Your attacks will never reach me!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Summoned Skull", he announces "Summoned Skull!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Summoned Skull, attack!" followed by "Lightning Strike!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "The Tricky", he announces "I discard one card to Special Summon The Tricky!" **This dialogue is audible even if Yami Yugi Tribute Summons "The Tricky". ;Spells/Traps *When Yami Yugi activates "Black Luster Ritual", he announces "I have everything I need to win." followed by "The Spell Card, Black Luster Ritual!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Black Magic Ritual", he announces "Black Magic Ritual!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Detonate", he announces "I activate Detonate!" followed by "Kuriboh self-destructs one after another, but that's bad news for you!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Magic Cylinder", he announces " I activate my Trap Card, Magic Cylinder!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Mirror Force", he announces "Your own attack will be your downfall. I activate Mirror Force!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Monster Reborn", he announces "I activate my Spell! Monster Reborn!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Multiply", he announces "I activate Multiply!" followed by "One Kuriboh becomes many!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Mystic Box", he announces "I activate my Spell - Mystic Box!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Polymerization", he announces "It's time for me to use a Spell Card." followed by "I activate Polymerization!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Swords of Revealing Light", he announces "I activate my Spell! Swords of Revealing Light!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Thousand Knives", he announces "The Spell Card, Thousand Knives!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) Monsters *When Yami Yugi Summons "Amulet Dragon", he announces "Arise, Amulet Dragon!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Amulet Dragon!" followed by "Magic Distortion!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight", he announces "Meet Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" followed by "Dark Energy Burst!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Ebon Illusion Magician", he announces "I XYZ summon Ebon Illusion Magician!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Goddess Bow", he announces "Joey, I can use your help. Goddess Bow!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Legendary Knight Timaeus", he announces "Come forth, Legendary Knight Timaeus!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Legendary Knight Timaeus!" followed by "Sword of Justice!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Legendary Magician of Dark", he announces "I XYZ summon Legendary Magician of Dark!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Holactie the Creator of Light", he announces "In the name of the Pharaoh, the three Egyptian gods become one." followed by "Holactie the Creator of Light! Darkness, be gone!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Timaeus the Knight of Destiny", he announces "You may think your strength is infinite but that's still not enough for now." followed by " There's a force beyond infinite, Timaeus the Knight of Destiny!" Spells/Traps * When Yami Yugi activates "Berserker Soul", he announces "My Quick-Play Spell activates, Berserker Soul!" * When Yami Yugi activates "Black Illusion", he announces " I activate the Trap Card, Black Illusion!" followed by "During it's activation turn it protects Spellcasters on the field from your effects!" * When Yami Yugi activates "Dark Renewal", he announces "My Trap Card activates! Dark Renewal!" * When Yami Yugi activates "Fiend's Sanctuary", he announces "Meet the instrument of your destruction!." followed by "Fiend's Sanctuary!" * When Yami Yugi activates "Legend of Heart", he announces "Our future is waiting for us. Now is not the time to succumb." followed by "Legend of Heart, reveal my dragons' true form!" * When Yami Yugi activates "Magical Dimension", he announces "I activate my Spell! Magical Dimension!" * When Yami Yugi activates "The Eye of Timaeus", he announces "I activate The Eye of Timaeus!" * When Yami Yugi activates "The Seal of Orichalcos", he announces "The Seal of Orichalcos!" followed by "Arghh!!!" * When Yami Yugi activates "Relay Soul", he announces " I activate the Trap Card, Relay Soul!" Trivia *When Yami Yugi Duels Yugi Muto, both of them make several references to the Ceremonial Battle from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. *Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, and Jaden Yuki are the characters with the most Character-specific dialogue in-game. **Yami Yugi and Joey possess the same amount of Character-specific dialogue, while Jaden has the most Character-specific dialogue in-game. *Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, and Yubel are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Yami Marik, Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, and Yubel are the characters with the most cards that have a 3D animation cutscene. *Yami Yugi and Yami Marik are the only characters with a Skill that relates to (one of) the Egyptian Gods, namely their signature Egyptian God Card. *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine - Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami *There are some Legendary Duelists who possesses a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell activated: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel- Power of Dark **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Rex Raptor - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters